Cracked Up
by Nobody-Somebody
Summary: Ouch. Blue. Aquamarine. Rosebush. Since the beginning, they cracked-up laughing. Riku/Sora.


**_Brought over from my old account, XNobodyXSomebodyX, I really loved this one. It seemed really sweet to me, and I had just been so proud of myself for making something so teeth-rotting sweet. :) I hope you guys get cavities... But I mean that in a good way!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Cracked Up**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ouch

When they first met, it was not the most romantic thing in the world. Actually, Sora pushed him into a rosebush.

Yeah. Ouch.

But that's just what Sora does to people who get in his way when he is pissed.

And, you see, Sora was already pissed at the time. His younger brother by a year, Roxas, told him he was moving to Twilight Town.

TWILIGHT TOWN!

You imagine glitter, flashing lights, and hookers just on the name alone!

Sora tried convincing him forever to reconsider HBU (Hollow Bastion University, the university that Sora is attending) but Roxas just went on and on about how he doesn't want to live with his brother hovering over him for the rest of his life, he wanted to live on his own and take care of himself. Not have his older brother take care of him.

So Sora was pissed, he just didn't want his younger brother to be hurt, could you blame him? So what if he had a slight brother complex? Roxas was just such a lovable person! Who wouldn't have a Roxas complex?

Okay, his attitude was nasty, he looked like he just rolled out of bed no matter what he did, he looked like he always wanted to punch someone and he won't hesitate to kick you in the shin if you get on his nerves. But, for reasons no one can comprehend, all of that just makes you love him more.

It was at that moment of contemplation that it happened. He walked, head first, into Riku, but he didn't know him quite yet so he didn't know his name, and was launched back by the force into a rosebush.

Ouch.

He screamed in pain and jumped out of the bush as quickly as he could, being half pulled out of it by the "Mysterious Stranger." But when he was finally out and whimpering at his new injuries, thoroughly convinced his day couldn't get too much worse, he finally looked up to scream his head off at the jerk, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FUCK-ing… going…" Sora found his voice catch in his throat as he gazed up at the (incredibly) handsome (hot) man (so hot) standing (really) above (really) him (really) with (hot) a (too) surprised (hot) face.

This just made Sora more pissed, though. For some unexplainable reason, he was one of those people who just didn't like really hot people.

Yeah, jealousy sucks.

"Get out of my way," Sora grunted; taking on some of Roxas's nasty attitude, he learned it was the fastest way to get people to leave him alone.

"Fine, just watch where you're going next time," Bad time to talk back to him, "Mysterious Stranger," really. But, in your defense, you not only had every right to, but you wouldn't know the consequences.

"You know what?" Sora spat, spinning back to glare at the silver haired hottie, "I don't need to listen to that shit from you! You're the one who pushed me into a fucking bush, what's your fucking problem anyway?"

"My problem?" He replied calmly, looking down at him calmly, "You're the one that came stomping over, runs into me, launches yourself into a bush, and then starts flipping out on me! What, did you forget your tampons at home? Or are you just on menopause?"

Ouch.

And he found himself in the same rosebush Sora had been in before he could even register the brunette having pushed him.

Their second meeting was not anymore graceful than the first. Actually, it was much, much, worse. Possibly. Depends on how you look at it.

Riku wasn't the "think-before-you-act" kind of guy. In fact, a teacher said something to him once (and it is quite possible that was the first and last time he ever listened to a teacher), they had said, "Blah, blah, blah. Actions speak louder than words. Blah, blah, blah."

At least, that's how he had interpreted it.

But after his first meeting with the brunette, he was looking forward to the next time he saw him. That just happened to be at the restaurant he worked at, and he just happened to decide and be a nice guy to a coworker (whose pants he was not trying to get into) and was bringing the tray of food to their table when he spotted the **blue**.

That guy did not have blue eyes, he had **blue **eyes. And he had such beautifully tanned skin, and it looked so soft (and completely touchable). And his hair was just so tempting to touch, for one too many reasons.

But, despite how much he would personally like to just throw the guy against one of the tables and do with him what he wishes, he remembered their first meeting. So he brought them their food, catching the guilty look that flashed across those **blue** eyes. After all the food was passed out, he politely smiled as he turned towards the brunette…

And promptly dumped the boy's plate onto him.

Ouch.

He doesn't work there anymore. And, according to the coworker (whose pants he's definitely not getting into now) the brunette boy refuses to return. No matter what they offer him as compensation for the "incident."

Funnily enough, every time Riku remembered the look on that boy's face as he dumped the food on him, he found himself crack-up in laughter.

* * *

**Blue**

So, third time's the charm, right?

Let's hope so.

The next time the two met, it was awkward beyond reason. And ironic enough to make a very sadistic person laugh.

Sora just wanted to get sleep; he had stayed up late studying for a test in a class that turned out to be canceled. But Kairi just had to call and tell him to go to the supermarket for her "feminine products." Being a person's cousin gives you **no right** to do such a thing to them!

But Sora was the type of guy who is just incapable of saying no to anything, which really sucks for him.

So he got up, he got dressed, he got on the bus, he sat through the noise, smell, and crowding of the damn machine, and he got to the supermarket. He walked through the aisles, got lost twice in his sleepy daze, knocked a display case over, much to a half-mo-hawked/half-mullet haired teen, and eventually found himself in that aisle.

Why is it so **pink**?

Well, searching through the aisle's huge selection (Why is there so many types? They're bleeding out of their vaginas! Not planning them and their children's futures!) until he found the right brand was a painful task in and of itself. But finally finding it on the top shelf, definitely out of reach for the short teen, was like a slap to the face.

Looking around, he found a tall person who worked there. He was hoping for female, but the back of his head looked girly enough with that long, silver hair.

Now, the hair should've made it obvious. But he's still half asleep from his study-induced coma. So the dots didn't connect. And he went straight up to the silver-haired teen and asked him for help.

When Riku turned around and saw Sora asking for help, he resisted the urge to laugh just from his expression alone. But when Sora finally stuttered out what he needed assistance reaching, Riku was on the floor and laughing like a maniac.

"Shut up! It's not for me! My cousin was busy, so she called me and I'm a nice person so I told her I would do it!" Sora pouted at him, telling himself how much he'd like to strangle the older boy with his own hair but still glancing at his nametag to find his name.

**Riku**. What a generic name. How boring.

"And you usually run around and answer to your cousin's every beck-and-call?" Riku smirked, reaching up and picking the package off the shelf before bringing it down and reading it himself, "'Stay-free maxi, regular, with **18 anti-leak channels**!' Well, isn't she just a little princess?"

Sora went to grab it out of his hands, but Riku pulled it away, holding it above his head and effectively out of the brunette's reach. Said brunette looked ready to snap and attack the man when he was shocked out of his skin by a voice, "Sora?"

Both looked behind him to see Naminé smiling at the boy and looking up at Riku with an intense interest, "What are you doing in this section, running errands for Kairi, again? Who's your friend here?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Riku, making Sora's stomach turn. From which part of this situation, he didn't know. And he was willing to keep it that way.

"Definitely no-"

"My name's Riku, how do you know Sora?"

Since that day, Sora has a piece of mind to just shove Riku out of his life already. He mooches off of him and sleeps at his apartment most of the week, making him wonder if he really actually has a home, and all they ever do is **fight, fight, fight**.

But he couldn't do that. Something in his gut just told him he would regret it. Besides, he isn't that mean anyways. And even if he did kick him out, the guy has integrated himself into Sora's life, and they somehow, sorta, kinda, became friends.

That day was weird, though.

"Wanna play '20 Questions?'" Riku asked, leaning over the back of Sora's couch to watch the brunette as he washed the dishes from dinner.

"Isn't that just a bit…" Sora paused and looked to the other man, tilting his head as he contemplated the next word he would use, "**Childish**? Never mind, you're a childish person."

"Yeah, coming from the guy with a **brother complex**," Riku laughed, but continued before Sora could go into "Rant-Mode", "I'll start, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't have one," Sora rolled his eyes after sighing, "I like all colors, I really don't have a preference."

"So rainbow it is!" Riku replied enthusiastically, smiling at him, "Your turn."

This guy has been mooching off him for a month by now, he knows he won't leave him alone until he asks a question, so he just asks the first one he thought of, "What is your favorite color?"

"**Blue**."

Sora raised his eyebrow as he looked at the teen, "Blue? That's a rather common favorite color, isn't it?"

"Not blue, **blue**," Sora just gave him a quizzical look, "Are you a virgin?"

Sora turned the color of Roxas's boyfriend's hair, and that was a deep red, "Can we go back to the color questions? Isn't white all colors or something? White, that's my favorite!"

"Hmm," Riku hummed for a moment before muttering something under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, your turn."

Sora thought for a moment before he spoke, "Why **blue**?"

Riku was **cracking-up** in laughter.

* * *

_Aquamarine_

Riku was an important aspect in Sora's life. They were like best-friends, no matter what kind of way their relationship began. But something was becoming more and more obvious to him as time went on.

He was falling in _love_ with him.

Now, Sora knew he was gay. He figured it out back in high school, so being attracted to a guy was no surprise to him. Being attracted to _Riku_ was the surprise.

Yeah, he thought the older male was attractive (_HOT_) when he first met him, and he was a great person to be around, along as smart and talented, but he didn't understand where he stopped hating the guy and started loving him.

Oh, wait, he remembered.

It was raining, it was cold, it was dark, it was cold, it was late, it was _cold_, it was wet, it was _fucking freezing_, and they were walking home like lost idiots. Which they were. They walked down there to visit Sora's cousin and friend, Ven and Vanitas, and got lost on the way back. By this time, Riku had pretty much moved in with Sora.

Hell, they were sharing a room. They were _roommates_.

It was miserable out there, and then Riku said they could get to his place pretty easily from where they were. At the time, Sora wasn't even aware Riku had a place to live; he thought that was why he was living with Sora. It was just one of those things he had thought had been said without actually being said.

Well, he was wrong. Boy, was he _wrong_.

Riku had his own house! It must've been six times the size of Sora's apartment! And fully furnished, too! But Riku was just staring off into blank space on the wall, not paying any attention to the flat-screen TV.

Sora _didn't_ ask him how he got this place, "I inherited it, this place and a lot of money after my family died."

Sora didn't _ask_ how they died, "Their plane crashed on the way back from a conference meeting they had to attend, Rufus Shinra was a very busy man."

Sora didn't ask _anything_.

They were both still quiet as they sat there, neither watching the TV, before Sora finally did ask something, "Why don't you live here?"

Riku just kept staring at that wall as he spoke, and that was the first moment Sora took a real good look at his eyes, "You can only wake-up to an empty house so many times until it starts to make you feel empty, too, y'know?"

Sora just stared at him, "Can I move in then?" Riku turned his gaze to him in surprise, but soon smiled and nodded, making the brunette smile back, "Hey, Ku? I think my favorite color is _aquamarine_."

Riku scrunched his nose up at that name, could they make it longer and anymore girly? "Aquamarine?"

"No, _aquamarine._"

Riku _cracked-up_ laughing.

* * *

_**Rosebush**_

Sora found that he couldn't even fathom the thought of Riku not being around anymore. And he sincerely hoped he never would experience it. But the thought of it still scared him, I mean, it is a very possible thing that could happen.

Riku could, like his parents, _**die**_ one day. Then what would happen?

Sora is okay with having a one-sided love, as long as Riku continues to not date and he can always be with him. But he can't stand the thought of Riku going somewhere Sora can't reach him.

Eventually, these thoughts turned into _**worries**_, which turned into _**fears**_, which turned into _**nightmares**_, which turned into Sora being forced awake by _**Riku**_, himself.

This particular nightmare wasn't any different from the rest, it was scary. It was horrifying. It made him feel like someone _**hollowed his insides out**_. So he tackled Riku into a hug the moment he opened his eyes and saw the teen, alive and healthy, leaning over him.

It was one of the single most happiest moments of his life.

Then the bastard ruined it by asking him if he was okay.

"I'm freaking crying and you ask if I'm _**okay**_? Do I look freaking _**okay**_?"

"Well, you're yelling at me, so I take it that you _**will**_ be okay," Riku smirked, wrapping his arms back around the brunette in a hug, then gently whispered in his ear, "What's the matter?"

So Sora told him, every single part of the dream. Riku was a shade paler by the end. But he did manage to keep himself from being terrified of someone who seemed so innocent having such messed up nightmares, "_**Sora**_," Sora shivered at the way he said his name and mentally cursed at himself for it, "It's a completely possible thing that I could die, I won't lie to you," The younger teen just sniffled, knowing this already, he wasn't five years-old, "But that's why you should make the most of the time right _**now**_, when I'm here."

Sora just nodded, and Riku, thinking that was all that could be said and done, got up to leave, but Sora suddenly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to the bed, "Could you sleep here tonight?" He asked so quietly, it was like one of those heart wrenching scenes you see in a movie.

The next morning, Sora woke-up to Riku's face breathing on his. Thankfully, he didn't have morning breath… Or morning wood, that would've been awkward.

He shifted, prepared to move out of the bed and let Riku sleep, but an arm suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him up against Riku's chest. Sora didn't fight, it was too comfortable.

He closed his eyes again, intent on going back to sleep but found himself remembering their conversation from last night. About making the best of the time he did have with him. It was a long shot, but he was sure he would be forgiven.

Just say it was a half-asleep-I-thought-you-were-my-ex. thing.

Sora shifted closer to him, pausing as their faces became centimeters closer, then _**kissed**_ him. _**Soft, gentle, innocent**_…

Then Riku woke-up.

_**Hard, passionate, with just a pinch of desperate.**_

He finally let the brunette go, allowing air to rush back into their lungs as he hugged him close, "So, should I get _**roses**_ for our anniversary, or should I just skip to the _**rosebush**_?"

Sora _**cracked-up**_ laughing.


End file.
